spellstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Outside Weatherly
Outside Weatherly is the 19th Region in Spellstorm. Originally, it was the special event Region from Beyond the Gate and contained 25 missions for Beyond the Gate Part I and 25 missions for Beyond the Gate Part II. Currently, Outside Weatherly contains missions 1-25. Although after The Forge , this area unlocks after ?. =Outside Weatherly= Missions 1-5 Mission 01: Wildwoods Mission 1 Boss Battle: Kulking Health: 3,800 Battle Points: 34 Coins: 151 XP: 29 Energy: -24 Mission 02: Fang Shrimp Fun Mission 2 Boss Battle: Fang Shrimp Health: Battle Points: Coins: XP: Energy: Mission 3: Eerie Veils Mission 3 Boss Battle: Mesonyx Health: Battle Points: Coins: XP: Energy: Mission 04: Unworldly Fog 5 Energy points per attack, ?? for final battle Mission 4 Boss Battle: Priomor Health: Battle Points: Coins: XP: Energy: Mission 05: Priomer's Den 6 Energy points per attack, ?? for final battle Missions 6-10 Mission 06: Grim Thicket 5 Energy points per attack, ?? for final battle Mission 07: Threacherous Paths Mission 08: Old "Friends" Mission 09: Old Enemies Mission 10: Dim Roads Missions 11-15 Mission 11: Unlit Path Mission 12: Tenebrous Route Mission 13: Demonic Trials Mission 14: Dismal Hills Mission 15: Haunted Grove Missions 16-20 Mission 16: Vaporous Vale Mission 17: Tangled Trees Mission 18: Etherscape Mission 19: Creeping Routes Mission 20: Cursed Foes (10 Energy Points per battle) Mission 21 Spectral Billows (9 EP per battle) Mission 22 Ethereal Bleed Mission 23 Ghostly Thicket Mission 24 Unworldly Forest Mission Boss Battle: Sir Halleal Health: 20000 Battle Points:166 Coins: XP: Energy cost: -53 Mission 25 The Gate 11 Energy points per attack, 53 for final battle Mission Boss Battle: Sir Halleal Health: 20000 Battle Points:166 Coins: XP: Energy cost: -53 Beyond the Gate Part I Missions 1-5 Mission 01: Wildwoods Mission 02: Into the Trees Mission 03: Fang Shrimp Fun Mission 04: Savage Grove Mission 05: Priomer's Den Raid Boss: Drakrill Mantle, 12 Energy Points to battle Missions 6-10 Mission 06: Grim Thicket Mission 07: Threacherous Paths Mission 08: Primeval Trail Mission 09 Old Enemies Mission 10: Dim Roads 2 Energy points per attack, 11 for final battle (Marigatt) Missions 11-15 Mission 11: Unlit Path 2 Energy points per attack, 10 for final battle (Marigatt) Mission 12: Tenebrous Route 2 Energy points per attack, 10 for final battle (Forest Dragon) Mission 13: Ethereal Evils 2 Energy points per attack, 10 for final battle (Lukine Mantle) Mission 14: Dismal Hills 3 Energy points per attack, for final battle () Mission 15: Haunted Grove 2 Energy points per attack, 11 for final battle () Missions 16-20 Mission 16: Old "Friends" 2 Energy points per attack, 10 for final battle () Mission 17: Tangled Trees 2 Energy points per attack, 10 for final battle () Mission 18: Soaring Dream 2 Energy points per attack, 10 for final battle () Mission 19: Creeping Routes 3 Energy points per attack, 13 for final battle () Mission 20: Cursed Foes 3 Energy points per attack, for final battle () Missions 21-25 Mission 21: Dark Trees Street 2 Energy points per attack, x for final battle () Mission 22: Ethereal Bleed 2 Energy points per attack, 10 for final battle () Mission 23: Infernal Thicket 2 Energy points per attack, 10 for final battle () Mission 24: Unworldly Forest 3 Energy points per attack, x for final battle () Mission 25: The Gate x Energy points per attack, 53 for final battle () Boss Sir Halleal 166 attack points, 10000 health deck 1. Kraken (AA+) lvl100, attack 5825, health 3946, speed 5, points 28 2. Ice Dragon (AA+) lvl100, attack 6977, health 5274, speed 5, points 26 3. Crazed Lamias (AA+) lvl100, attack 3881, health 3939, speed 4, points 28 4. Sphinx (AA+) lvl100, attack 5170, health 3773, speed 4, points 27 5. 6. Beyond the Gate Part II Missions 26 - 30 Mission 26: Unlikely Friends Mission 27: Etherscape Mission 28: Gentle Dangers Mission 29: Essence Trees Mission 30: Gossamer Vines Raid Boss Lukine Mantle Missions 31 - 35 Mission 31: Eerie Veils Mission 32: Spectral Billows Mission 33: Lurid Haze Mission 34: Shadowy Copse Mission 35: Wan Grove Raid Boss Lukine Mantle (12 Energy Points per battle) Missions 36 - 40 Mission 36: Sublte Creepers Mission 37: Unworldly Fog Mission 38: Vaporous Vale Mission 39: Airy Plants Mission 40: Celestial Weald Raid Boss Lukine Mantle (14 Energy Points per battle) Missions 41 - 45 Mission 41: Illusive Verdure Mission 42: Astral Greenery Mission 43: Ephemeral Briars Mission 44: Ghostly Thicket Mission 45: Unearthly Forest Raid Boss Lukine Mantle ( Energy Points per battle) Category:Regions Category:Events Category:Rank A Creature Cards Category:Rank B Creature Cards Category:Rank C Creature Cards Category:Artifacts